06 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek zarabia pieniądze, odc. 42 (Horrid Henry Makes Some Money); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o kameleonie Kacprze, odc. 14 (The Story of Casper The Chameleon, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Przyjaciel na niby, odc. 14 (Imaginary friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Puszczanie latawca, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia kociewska 11:25 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa 11:45 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1739 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1874; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 3/6 Tippi i koale (Tippi and the Koalas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4517; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4518; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1740 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1352; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1875; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Biwak, odc. 6 (The Camping Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 5 (Harper's Island, ep. 5) - txt.str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 Wysokie napięcie - Lęk pierwotny (Primeval) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Złapać mordercę cz. 1 (To Catch a Killer ep. 1) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1992) 01:10 Notacje - Lidia Ziental. Matko Boża ratuj nas, czyli ostatnie dni Powstania Warszawskiego; cykl dokumentalny 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 27/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Na obraz i podobieństwo; reportaż 07:15 Skarby przeszłości - W zgodzie z naturą - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 23/26 Małpi gaj (Milly, Molly ep. Jungle Gym); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 131; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 34 ost. (My Family, Season 3, Episode 13); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:30 Cogito - Kleeberg odszedł... kleberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny 12:30 Cogito - Dowódcy AK - "Godziemba" - gen. broni Kazimierz Sosnkowski; cykl dokumentalny 13:10 Cogito - Bijące serce Chin - Anhui - odc. 5 (Journey to art - Anhui - odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 14:00 Magnum - odc. 159/162 Legenda o Zaginionej Kartce (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 Legend of the Lost Art); serial kraj prod.USA (1988) 14:55 Fort Boyard ; reality show 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 685; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 14/255 (MASH (J 314 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 142; teleturniej 18:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1067 Zakochana; telenowela TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 2; teleturniej 19:35 Soc według Szpota - Pięknoduch i rewolucja cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 19:45 Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - (1) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 315 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 686; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 441 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Piętno (Human Stain, The) 103'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Francja (2003) 01:20 Kocham kino na bis - Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 07:50 Trochę kultury 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 TV Regionalna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 16:50 Trochę kultury 17:00 Studio Festiwalu Prapremier - Bydgoszcz 2009 17:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa dnia 18:15 Europa, Europa 18:45 Europejska kawiarenka 19:00 Ballada o Mieleszkach 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:34 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Kojot (Coyote); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:48 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:11 Info Świat ; magazyn; STEREO 03:22 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:37 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:58 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Info Świat ; magazyn; STEREO 04:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (100) -serial kom., USA 08.30 Sablina, nastoletnia czarownica (101) - serial kom., USA 09.00 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (284) - serial kom., Polska 09.30 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (285) - serial kom., Polska 10.00 Daleko od noszy (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Daleko od noszy (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (100) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1331) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (225): Bezsenność - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (102) - serial kom., USA 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (103) - serial kom., USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (959) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Ostry dyżur 10 (93) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (101): Zaginiona turystka - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (286) - serial kom., Polska 17.30 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (287) - serial kom., Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (960) 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samożycie (1332) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Osaczeni - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 1999, reż.Jon Amiel 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (79) - serial, USA 23.25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (80) - serial, USA 00.25 Tajemnica lotu 323 - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Jeff Bleckner 02.15 Nagroda gwarantowana 03.15 Tajemnice losu 04.15 Zakazana kamera TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (179) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1162) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 11.35 Salon gry 12.10 Telesklep 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.55 Agenci NClS 3 (13/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (180) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1163) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Bożena Dykiel, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Renata Dancewicz 20.45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 21.30 39 i pół (31): Najemcy - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Karolak, Daria Widawska, Alan Andersz, Magdalena Lamparska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki 4 23.30 Jedenasta godzina (17/18) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rufus Sewell, Jeff Seymour, Waneta Storms 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Nocne granie 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (26) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozryw. 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (27) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (93) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 20.00 Kocham kłopoty - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Julia Roberts 22.35 Gliniarze z Melbourne (6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Callan Mulvey 23.35 Mesjasz 3: Obietnica (1/2) - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004, reż. David Drury, wyk. Darrell D'Silva 01.30 Mała czarna - talk show 02.30 Montreux Years 2005 (1) - koncert 04.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 35 6:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 92 6:45 Inwazja Odcinek: 6 7:45 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 12 8:45 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 41 9:20 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 42 9:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 36 14:30 Inwazja Odcinek: 7 15:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:55 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 13 16:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 43 17:30 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 44 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 19:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 20:05 Płonący wieżowiec 23:30 Ostry poker w małym Tokio 0:55 Go! Laski TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Przygoda z tęczą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe - Przewodnik; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Kuchnie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Rozmowy na temat... - "Matka dzieci Holokaustu" (o Irenie Sendlerowej); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi - Perfumy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1346; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1724; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Wrzesień 1939 na Lubelszczyźnie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - Artyści ponad prawem? Politycy poza prawem ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 15:10 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 16:00 Dżem Live cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (79) - Poganiacz słoni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Przygoda z tęczą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - Przewodnik; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Wstyd; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi - Perfumy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piękniejsza Polska - Rowerem przez Podlasie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1346; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Leć ptaszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1724; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nasz reportaż - Tczewski blues; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - GÓRNIK Z BOISKA; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Saga rodów - Ród Bacciarellich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Studio Polonia - "Złote Kangury" Szyca i Borcucha; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Wstyd; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Artyści ponad prawem? Politycy poza prawem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Włoszczyzna po polsku. Warzywa i zioła z Rozalina; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Tarnowski Ośrodek Onkologii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1346; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Leć ptaszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1724; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - GÓRNIK Z BOISKA; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nasz reportaż - Tczewski blues; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Artyści ponad prawem? Politycy poza prawem ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07:00 Radio w TVS 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:20 Telezakupy 10:50 Kuchnia po śląsku 11:20 Telezakupy 11:55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12:15 Telezakupy 13:05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16:00 Silesia informacje 16:20 Premiera 16:50 Informator miejski 16:55 Na wagę zdrowia 17:30 Pilot 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:00 Usterka 19:30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Maraton uśmiechu 21:00 Mija dzień 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:10 Premiera 22:35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00:00 Silesia Informacje 00:45 Premiera 01:20 Na wagę zdrowia 01:45 Mija dzień 02:15 Silesia informacje 02:30 Usterka 03:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03:15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03:45 Maraton uśmiechu 04:45 Mija dzień 05:15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05:55 Informator miejski 06:00 Na wagę zdrowia 06:45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku